


Meant To Last

by Kalice_M



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Character(s) of Color, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Love/Hate, M/M, Original Fiction, Partner Betrayal, Romance, Self-Denial, Soulmates, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalice_M/pseuds/Kalice_M
Summary: Some people may argue opposites attract, but as far as Onyx is concerned, they couldn’t have been more wrong.In a world where everyone has a soulmate planned out for them by mother nature herself. When you meet your significant other, it’s supposed to be one of the most joyous feelings in the world that you’ll ever experience. Onyx has just two major problems, though. Why does his soulmate have to be some spoiled, rich boy and worst of all, why is his soulmate male?





	1. Chapter 1

Onyx slid the case of beer over the counter and cocked an eyebrow as the older man frowned down at him. He knew what was going to come out of the man’s mouth before he said it. How could he not? This would only be the third time he’d heard the very same lecture this week.

“You never give up, do ya?” the man asked with a sigh. “Look, kid, I don’t want to have to explain this to you anymore than I already have. You’re under aged and there’s no doubting that. What are you; five-foot-two, and you expect me to believe you’re a man? Hell, I’d hardly believe you if you told me you were thirteen.”

“I’m five-foot-six, asshole,” Onyx grumbled, “and I brought an ID this time.”

The man stared as he held out the card before letting out a scoff. “Nice fake ID. As if I haven’t seen one of those before.”

“Oh, come on,” Onyx groaned. “Just help me out this once? What’s holding you back?”

“The law.”

“What if I told you I was getting it for my sick mother?”

“I’d call you a dumbass for buying a case of beer for a sick woman.” The man crossed his arms over his chest. “Just go, kid. You have no business being here, anyway. I’d hate to have to report you or ban you from this shop if you ever attempt this stupid stunt again.”

Onyx rolled his eyes and flipped the man off before exiting the liquor store. God, he was bored. Without any work to do or anything to preoccupy his time with, he figured it wouldn’t be the worst idea to get a little wasted, but there went that plan. Now, what he was going to do, he had no idea. That was, until he felt a certain feeling wash through it.

The odd feeling left him pausing in shock and glancing down at his wrist. The veins running through the appendage were suddenly glowing red and he could visibly see a slight pulse within them. He glanced around at his surroundings and swallowed, his throat suddenly dry and his stomach beginning to hurt. This wasn’t actually happening, was it?

“Shit…” Onyx murmured to himself, finding himself fighting against a mysterious force that began to wash over him. A force that urged him forward toward some unseeable fate. But as stubborn as Onyx was, he could also be accused of being one of the most curious people you’d ever meet.

Onyx gripped his wrist as he finally let his feet carry him forward.

_Go forward. Take a right. Through the alleyway._

Suddenly, Onyx found himself standing in front of the cause of it all. The cause of the conflicting feelings running through him and his heavily beating heart.. Initially surprised, his shock quickly morphed to doubt and then… anger. There was no way. There was no way in hell this was actually happening. There was no way the person standing before him, glancing down at him with a shock of his own, was his soulmate.

There was no way his soulmate was a man.

Onyx took a few steps away with a glare in the man’s direction. “No fucking way.”

It wasn’t as if the guy was unattractive; nowhere near it, in fact. With pale skin, pale blue eyes staring at him through black framed glasses, and a head of raven-black hair styled in an undercut, the guy could have been a model. From a first glance, it seemed as if he was fortunate enough to easily make such a thing happen. The guy practically towered over him, but there was no surprise there.

But Onyx wasn’t gay. He’d never been attracted to a guy before and nothing had changed. He had a _girlfriend_ waiting for him at home, for Christ’s sake. This wasn’t happening. He could safely say he’d had to deal with a bunch of utter nonsense throughout his life but there was _no way_ he was willing to deal with this.

He spun on his heel with a few muttered curses under his breath and hastily began to walk away only for the man to call out to him. He ignored it; continued to do so even when he heard footsteps picking up from behind him. His footsteps picked up until he was sprinting and he groaned when he realized his supposed soulmate was doing the same.

“Hey!” the man called. “Wait a minute!”

“Fuck off!” Onyx shouted back. What did this guy want with him? Couldn’t he see the Onyx clearly wanted nothing to do with him?

He spun around and threw a well-aimed punch when he felt a hand on his shoulder and frowned when the man managed to avoid the hit. He panted, watched as the man did the same, before he asked. “What do you want?”

“Let me see your arm,” the man panted, holding out his own arm, palm up, so Onyx could see that, very much like his own, the man’s veins were glowing a bright red beneath his skin.

Onyx shook his head. “No. I’m not your soulmate. This is some sort of mistake.”

“Then let me see.”

Onyx rolled his eyes and pulled back his sleeve. Sure enough, he could visibly see that their pulses matched and somehow, that made him feel ten times more sick than he already did. “Look, buddy, I don’t know what the hell is going on here, but I don't go for dudes. I’m not gay.”

“Really?” the man asked, “because the link says otherwise.”

Onyx’s eyes narrowed. “Look, don’t be a smart ass--”

“What’s your name?” the stranger interrupted.

“Does it matter? We’re not going to become a thing.”

“I have money.”

Onyx scoffed, looking the stranger up and down. “So fucking what? I can tell.”

The man let out an irritated sigh. “Look, I just want to know. I’m Day Everett, and who are you?”

“Onyx,” he finally answered, if only because he hoped his answer would end the conversation. “Now are we done? Can I go home without you chasing after my tail?”

Day only laughed. “You’d think you’d treat your soulmate nicely but I’m guessing that isn’t your thing, huh?”

“You’re not my soulmate,” Onyx stated. “You don’t mean a thing to me so why should I have to treat you like you’re some sort of prince?”

Day only stared for a moment with an odd look on his face. It was as if he too were starting to question if there was some sort of mix up going on. It didn’t even surprise Onyx when Day asked, “can I have your number, at least?”

Onyx only laughed. “For a thousand dollars and a case of beer, sure.”

Day shrugged. “All right.”

Onyx’s laughter halted. Was this guy seriously _that_ desperate? He was willing to give up a thousand dollars in exchange for some stranger’s phone number? He had to be joking. “You serious?”

Day smiled. “Well, yeah. It isn’t like I have a thousand dollars on me right now, but if you give me your number, I could always give it to you later. Just a small tip to the less fortunate.”

Onyx chose to ignore the slight insult and instead dubiously took the phone from Day’s hand and began to put his contact information in. If he was stupid enough to give up that amount of money, then he was sure as hell willing to take it. “Don’t get the wrong idea about any of this.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Day murmured. “You’re straight. Got it.”

“I want the case of beer right now, though.”

“Okay, Onyx,” Day said with a slight smile. “Then lead the way.”

 

A case of beer and ten minutes later, Onyx was walking through his front door and making his way to his bedroom without bothering to remove his shoes. It wasn’t as if the place was ever truly clean, anyway, so what was the problem with a few more dirt stains in the carpet here and there?

The smell of cigarette smoke hit him before he even pushed his bedroom door open and his nose scrunched up a bit in distaste. His girlfriend acknowledged him with a slight nod before taking another drag and blowing in back out despite the look of annoyance Onyx was sending her way.

“Alyssa,” Onyx muttered, setting the beer on his nightstand and throwing his coat somewhere on the floor behind him. “I told you to quit smoking in my room. That shit gives me a headache.”

“You were taking forever,” she shrugged, hazel eyes meeting his own. “What were you doing, anyway? I know you didn’t spend almost half an hour buying beer.”

Onyx hesitated before slowly revealing his wrist to Alyssa. His veins still glowed, though not as bright as beforehand considering he wasn’t within close proximity to his soulmate. _Soulmate_. God, he hated the sound of that word; now more than ever.

He’d never thought he’d find his soulmate. To be frank, he’d always resented the possibility of doing so. The whole idea was corny is his not so humble opinion; something that occurred in fairy tales, but his life wasn’t a children’s story. His life was _real_ , dammit. And to make the whole ordeal even worse, his soulmate was some rich, snotty teenager from who knew where and he was _male_. He couldn’t decide if he was angered by the situation at hand or… curious.

Alyssa took a long stare at his presented wrist; even stood up for closer examination when she was having trouble believing what she was seeing. She ran a thumb along his veins with a scoff before saying, “so what? Now you’re going to dump me to follow your destiny or some shit?”

“No--”

“What does she look like?” Alyssa questioned, blowing a puff of smoke in his face. “Is she at least hot?”

Onyx snatched his wrist from Alyssa’s hold with a glare. “No, Alyssa. My soulmate is a fucking guy.”

Alyssa laughed. “What? With balls between his legs and all?”

Onyx let out a long exhale. “I’m serious.”

“I was never doubting you,” Alyssa continued to chuckle. “All I’m saying is you’d make a perfect bottom, shorty. You’re short _and_ pretty. That’s a good catch if I’ve ever heard one.”

Onyx cocked an eyebrow at her before opening a can of beer and taking a few long gulps. “Say that shit again and I’ll break your twig structured body in half. I’m not _pretty_. You should reserve that term for girls.”

“I’m just saying you aren’t the worst looking guy I’ve ever seen.” She moved to grab a beer as well. “So, in all seriousness, what does this mean? I didn’t think you were interested in men… let alone most girls. I was under the impression that I’m your one and only. That still true?”

“I’m _not_ interested in men,” Onyx stated, avoiding answering the second part of her question. “I don’t know what’s going on, but we aren’t going to become a thing so don’t worry about it. Nothing changes.”

“Alright,” Alyssa shrugged. “If you say so.”

Onyx chugged the rest of the drink down and was moving to grab another when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. An unknown number was attempting to reach him but he had a certain feeling the person behind the call wasn’t as unknown as he thought. He glanced back at Alyssa only to see she was now invested in her phone and quickly stepped out into the hall to answer the call before it could go to voicemail.

“Onyx?” a familiar voice asked on the other line.

Onyx hummed. “Day.”

“Hey.” He heard a smile in the guy’s voice and it irked him beyond belief. “So about the money I owe you… We can meet up at my place tomorrow or next weekend if that’s okay with you?”

“Why your place?” Onyx questioned.

“Well, I didn’t want to make this sound like a date considering you aren’t gay,” Day said and Onyx just managed to catch the tease in his voice. “But I can take you out to eat or something if that sounds better for you.”

“I’m not your fucking mistress,” Onyx muttered with a frown. “Text me your address and a time. I’ll be there tomorrow.”

“Alright,” Day laughed. “Then I’ll see you soon.”

And suddenly, this wasn’t sounding like the best idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Onyx blinked his eyes open and squinted as he sat up in his bed with a small yawn. He glanced around his ever-so-messy room with furrowed brows as he ran a hand through his tousled hair. Wasn’t there something he had to do today? Some part of his mind recognized it was something important, but what was it?

He reached over to grab his phone from his nightstand and stared at the time presented on the device with slight surprise. It was half-past one o’clock in the afternoon meaning he somehow managed to sleep through the entire morning. He’d be lying if he said this didn’t occur somewhat regularly but today was different. Today he had something he needed to get done.

But what was it?

He reasoned a shower would probably clear his foggy mind and hesitantly left his warm bed so he could grab a change of clothes and some other essentials. He carelessly threw his clothes on the floor once he made it to the bathroom and began to remove his clothes so he could step into the shower. He hissed a bit when the cold spray of the water hit his body but began to relax as the water slowly began to warm.

Now what was it that he was forgetting? It couldn’t have been  _ that  _ important if he had forgotten about it so easily but knowing himself, it could very well be. He went over the past day’s events in his head before it finally clicked and he couldn’t help but to groan at the realization. He was supposed to be meeting up with Day.

And he was already running half an hour late.

Despite having come to the realization, Onyx didn’t bother to speed up his process. Day would just have to wait. The guy already seemed to be a bit desperate so he probably wouldn’t mind that he was running late. All that would matter is the fact that he came.

Around ten minutes later, Onyx was drying off and throwing on his chosen clothes. He attempted to fix his hair in a way that didn’t make it look as if he lived on the streets but he had no such luck. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror with a frown. Brown skinned with dark brown eyes and a head of curly dark hair that always seemed to be in a messy bedhead state, he couldn’t help but to think of how opposite he was to his supposed soulmate. It was as if the universe was playing some sort of game with him;  _ testing him _ , and he hated it. Hated it almost as much as he wanted to Day but found that he couldn’t.

It wasn’t as if the guy had done anything to wrong him besides showing up at an inconvenient time in his life and causing him to question all of his life choices leading up to that point. No big deal, right?

As he finally stepped out into the far too bright outside world, he instantly began to regret some of his past choices. He should have asked Day if he could give him a ride but at that time, he hated the idea of being stuck in such a confined place for such a long duration of time. He still hated the idea but it was a thousand times better than having to walk the long distance in seventy-degree weather. Hell, by the time he arrived, his morning shower would have probably been useless. There was no doubt within his mind that he would be a tired,  sweaty mess by the time he arrived and all for a mere thousand dollars.

Maybe that was an understatement. In his mind, a thousand dollars was well worth the price of a short visit. 

 

Some time later, Onyx was standing in front of an isolated, beautiful two story home located in an area with the most beautiful scenery Onyx had ever seen. It baffled him beyond belief that Day didn’t live too far away from him and yet, it was like he was standing in another world. A world where people didn’t pollute the air with the smoke from their cigarettes. A world where people weren’t lazy assholes who opted to throw their trash on the ground rather than the trash can that sat no more than five feet away. Everything looked so  _ clean  _ and  _ polished _ and yet, Onyx couldn’t help but to feel slightly underwhelmed.

Somehow, he’d expected better. He’d expected Day to live in some huge mansion with a ton of expensive cars that were bought for the hell of it like some minor decoration. He expected Day would have it all but from where he was standing, Day seemed just like anyone else. Sure, his home was expensive and well kept but somehow, it just didn’t scream ‘rich’ in Onyx’s eyes.

On the contrary, it screamed ‘hardworking’  and he couldn’t decide if he envied that or hated it.

Onyx lifted a finger to the doorbell and rang it once… twice… and even a third time just for the hell of it. He stood there impatiently, shifting from foot to foot, and just as he was beginning to think that maybe the doorbell wasn’t working, the door swung open and he grimaced at the faint thrill that ran through him. His wrists began to glow just as bright as the day before if not brighter and he’d never felt so out of place. In fact, it was taking every once of control in his body to keep him from turning around and booking it the hell out of there.

Day glanced down at him with an almost-there smile. “I almost forgot how short you are.”

Onyx narrowed his eyes at the man. “I’m not short, asshole.”   


“Hey,” Day said, crossing his arms over his chest with a raised eyebrow. “You don’t get to have an attitude. You’re over an hour late and I called you like… four times and you didn’t answer a single call.”

“I overslept,” Onyx excused. “And I didn’t see your calls. Even if I did, I’m not obligated to answer them. Now, where’s the money you promised me?”

“You have no shame, do you?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured that out by now. Then again, I don’t really have any reason to hold you to such high standards, do I?”

“That’s rich coming from you.”   


Onyx hummed. “Mhm… Speaking of rich…”

Day rolled his eyes and gestured for him to follow him inside. “You could at least say “hi” before you go acting like a blatant gold digger.”   


“Playing coy isn’t exactly my thing,” Onyx said and frowned a bit when Day pulled out a chair for him and gestured for him to sit. “I’m not your fucking girlfriend.”

Day couldn’t help but to laugh a little. “Just sit down, Onyx. I’m just being nice.”   


Onyx did as he was told, albeit a bit hesitantly. Only then did he truly think to look around and admire the place. While the interior of the house didn’t beat the exterior, it wasn’t any less polished. The dining room was elegant, the kitchen huge, and the living room was as big as a classroom with a marble fireplace in the center than gave that section of the house a more homey sort of feel. Massive windows helped the house shine with natural lighting and the more Onyx looked at all of it, the more his blatant envy grew.

“Do you like the place?” Day asked as he took the seat just to the right of Onyx. 

“Yeah,” Onyx murmured, still transfixed by his oddly different surroundings. “I like it a lot actually.”

“Didn’t expect that sort of answer from you. Thanks.” Day smiled and reached into his back pocket to set a one hundred dollar bill in front of him.

Onyx glanced at the presented money with a frown. “You said a thousand.”

“I didn’t say you’d get it all at once,” Day shrugged. “I have a proposal for you. You get one hundred dollars for every individual date you go on with me. Simple enough, right?”   


Onyx’s frown deepened. “Wait,  _ date _ ?”   


Day only nodded. 

“I told you I’m not gay.”

“If you’re not gay, then why am I your soulmate?”   


“Because this world is full of mysteries and it fucks up every now and then,” Onyx huffed, throwing his hands into the air in annoyance. “And whether I’m fucking gay or not, it doesn’t matter. I have a girlfriend.”

Day paused at that. “A girlfriend?”   


“Yeah, so are we done having this conversation?”   


Day thought for a moment before he spoke up again and his words couldn’t have caught Onyx more off guard if he had deliberately tried. “Have you two had sex before?”

Onyx’s eyebrows furrowed. “How’s that any of your business?”

Day shrugged with a slight smirk. “I’m just saying there’s always the possibility that you’re confused about your sexuality. Just because you’re dating a girl doesn’t mean you’re sexually attracted to her.” 

Onyx stood from his seat as he felt his face begin to heat up dramatically and thanked the lucky stars it wasn’t visible. “Fuck you. There’s no deal.”

“Wait!” He inwardly groaned when he felt Day grab onto his arm preventing his otherwise hasty escape. “I’ll rephrase then. I’ll give you a hundred dollars for every time you… hang out with me. It won’t be a date. It’ll just be two friends hanging out together.”

“I’m not your friend.”

Day worried his bottom lip with his teeth. “Okay… then two strangers getting to know each other. Just think about it, Onyx. It won’t be a burden on your part. If we’re being realistic here, you’re the one benefiting the most from this exchange.”

Onyx turned to face him with eyes narrowed in scrutinization. “We’d be just hanging out? There won’t be any flirting, sexual innuendos, or comments about me being ‘confused about my sexuality' at all, right?”

Day sighed. “Yeah. We’d be just hanging out.” He grabbed Onyx’s hand and placed the one hundred dollar bill in his palm. “So what do you say? Do we have a deal?”

Never in his entire life did he think he’d ever reach a point in his life where he’d be desperate enough to say the next words that came out of his mouth. 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “It’s a deal.”

Day smiled. “Text me what times you’re usually free and I can work out the details for our next meeting.”

Onyx nodded and glanced down at his hand that was still in Day’s hold. He watched with an odd fixation as their pulses beat the very same rhythm and glowed the very same shade of red. He glanced up and almost immediately recoiled when his dark eyes met pale blue orbs. He hastily turned away and set a fast walking pace out of the front door when his pulse began to quicken dramatically. He knew Day knew the affect his absolute nonsense was having on him. He knew Day’s pulse should have accelerated just as much to match his own and it annoyed him beyond belief. It was embarrassing the amount of control others could have on his emotions.

He hesitated a bit when Day called out a farewell to him. 

“I’ll see you soon, Onyx!”   


Onyx continued walking, not bothering to look back, but still whispering a reply under his breath even though he was aware Day couldn’t hear. 

“See you…”

 

“Jesus Christ, Onyx,” Alyssa laughed as Onyx trailed kisses along her neck before he leaned up to place his lips upon hers. “First a surprise visit and now this? What’s gotten into you? I just saw you yesterday; you couldn’t have missed me that much.”   


“Alyssa,” Onyx muttered against her lips. “Could you shut up for a moment?”   


Alyssa let out an obnoxious laugh that had Onyx cringing a bit. “Romantic as ever, shorty.”

Onyx backed away from her with a sigh. “You know, I had a question I was meaning to ask you, but now the answer is crystal clear.”

“Yeah? And what question was that?”

“I was gonna ask you why we’ve never had sex but then you had to go and be your usual self and now it all makes sense.” Onyx ran a hand through his hair in agitation. “You’re a real piece of fucking work, you know that?”

Alyssa was quiet in thought for once before she hesitantly asked, “where’s any of this coming from? We’ve never talked about sex before.”

“No reason,” Onyx muttered because there was no way in hell he was going to state the truthful answer out loud. 

There was  _ no way _ he was going to outwardly admit that he was in fact confused about his sexuality.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Onyx quickly threw on his clothes in an attempt to not be as late as he was the previous weekend. It’d been a whole week since he had last talked to Day with the exception of a few exchanged text messages between the two of them. If you could really consider those conversations, that is. The texts mostly consisted of Day attempting to start up a conversation and Onyx completely shutting down his efforts. It wasn’t as if he hated the guy. At this point, he could admit he was being a bit of an asshole but it was well worth managing to annoy the guy for his own personal amusement. 

Day was already waiting for him a little more than a block away. A block away because he wasn’t comfortable with Day knowing where he lived. Not because he was ashamed of his home but more so because he didn’t want Day getting the idea in his head that he could come over for surprise visits. Seeing him once a week was well enough for Onyx, anyway.

He grabbed his phone from the kitchen counter along with his wallet and just as he was about to make his exit through the door, Cora appeared around the corner. At first, she just stared at him and he stared back; his lips pulling into a slight frown at the sudden agitation he was feeling due to her unexpected presence.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“Does it really matter?” Onyx questioned. “The better question is where the hell have you been for the past three days.”

“I’m your mother,” she said as she crossed her arms over her chest in challenge. “Watch it. And where _ I’ve  _ been is none of your concern. If something were to happen to you, however, I would be the one getting shit for it because I’m your legal guardian.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “So tell me where you’re going or you stay here.”

Onyx rolled his eyes with a sigh. “I’m going out with a friend and you’re making me more late than I already am.”

Cora’s eyebrows furrowed. “Does Alyssa know about this friend?”

“Sure,” Onyx shrugged. “She knows of him.”

“Is this ‘friend’ actually your soulmate? You know… the guy?”

“Oh my fucking god,” Onyx groaned. Why he ever expected Alyssa to keep her mouth shut about the whole ordeal, he’d never understand. “She told you?”

“‘Course she did.” Cora looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow. “Is this a date?”

“What the fuck,” Onyx murmured while rubbing his forehead in exasperation. “No. I’m not gay. You of all people should know this shit.”

“Then why are you going out to spend the day with this guy?” She questioned. “You don’t even go out with Alyssa.”

“That’s because neither of us have money. My soul—” Onyx interrupted himself with a grimace before rephrasing. “ _ Day _ is quite literally rich. He’s offering me one hundred dollars for every time I hang out with him.”

“So he’s your sugar daddy now?” Cora smirked, shifting in her place and placing a hand on her hip. “That sounds pretty gay to me.”

Onyx didn’t even bother responding to the statement; instead, making his way out of the house without another word. If one more person questioned him about his sexuality, he was sure he would scream. So what if his soulmate was a guy, a female, or even an elephant? His personal affairs concerned no one but himself. Despite the utter annoyance raging through im, even he could admit she had a bit of a point, but who the hell cares? Money is money no matter where or how you’re getting it. 

Onyx spotted Day some minutes later and tapped on the window due to Day’s obvious infestation in his phone. His soulmate jumped and somehow that satisfied Onyx. What satisfied him even more was when Day regarded him with a look of shock as if he were staring a ghost in the eyes. As if he honestly believed Onyx wasn’t going to show which, in all honesty, who could blame him? Onyx took his seat in the passenger side of the vehicle once he heard the doors unlock and didn’t even get a chance to say anything before Day was making a much expected comment.

“So, is being late just your thing?” Day asked and though his words suggested annoyance, his tone suggested something else; amusement. “Should I just tell you to come a whole hour earlier than I actually want you to from now on? Maybe two hours?”

“Cora held me up with her bullshit,” Onyx excused and upon seeing the look of confusion on Day’s face, he elaborated. “She’s my mom.”

“Why do you call your mom by her first name?”

“I don’t know,” Onyx shrugged. “She just isn’t much of an actual mom to me. The only thing that ties me to her is the fact she gave birth to me. We get along fine but we don’t have that type of bond.”

Day hummed as he finally began to pull off from the curb and lead him to who knew where. Before Onyx could question him on the matter, Day had his own questioning to pursue. 

“Is your real name actually Onyx?” Day suddenly asked. “Or is that some alias you made up on the spot?”   


Onyx cocked an eyebrow. “What? Does my name not sound real enough for you?”   


“I’ve just never heard of someone named Onyx…”

Onyx rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop the small huff of laughter that escaped his lips. As awful as it may have sounded, he liked leaving Day utterly suspicious and questioning of his every move. In his mind, it meant he was doing something right. “Onyx is actually my middle name. My first name is Currinthian but I’m not exactly fond of it so I prefer for people to refer to me as Onyx.”   


“What’s wrong with the name Currinthian?” Day asked. “I think it’s kinda flattering.”   


Onyx chose to ignore the hint of a compliment. “I don’t know; I just never liked it. If there was one thing my asshole father did right, it was suggesting the name Onyx as my middle name.”

“You don’t get along with your father?” Following a nod from Onyx, he asked, “why? What did he do?”

“He decided he wanted to become a stereotype and left us behind. I never really knew the guy so it doesn’t bother me that much. Cora didn’t seem to mind much, either. I don’t think the two of them never really cared for each other. I was just the unfortunate consequence of what was meant to be a one night stand I guess.”

Day laughed. “Did you just basically call yourself a mistake?”

“Maybe,” Onyx shrugged and leaned back in his seat and watched as they drove past multiple homes and buildings. “So… where the hell are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise,” Day opted to answer, “but it’s a nice place. I promise.”

“You don’t have to spend a ton of money on me,” Onyx muttered. “I’d actually prefer it if you didn’t.”

Day only chuckled. “I’m paying you just to be here. I might as well go all out.”

“What prompted you to make such a stupid deal, anyway?”

“I don’t think it’s stupid. I think it’s a reasonable sacrifice to make since my soulmate is as stubborn as a mule.”

“Maybe I’m not usually this stubborn and you just rub me the wrong way,” Onyx pointed out. “Maybe I’m a ray of sunshine whenever you’re not in my presence.”

“Are you?”

“No.”

Day glanced Onyx’s way to give him a small smile before turning his attention back to the road. “Thought so.”

Onyx turned his attention to the car window when he figured their conversation was over and couldn’t even pretend to be surprised when he realised Day was taking him downtown. Downtown with all of the expensive shops, restaurants… you name it. He hated the sudden panic that ran through him when he thought of all them possibilities.

What if Day was really taking him to some extremely expensive restaurant where only the very upper class resided? He couldn’t really be that dense, could he? He wasn’t well dressed for that sort of thing  and he definitely wasn’t prepared to face the proper social etiquette that would no doubt be expected of him. 

_ Dammit _ . Why had he agreed to this? Why despite every instinct in his body telling him to do otherwise had he thought it was a good idea to take Day’s deal? If he hadn’t humored him the very first time he’d seen him, he wouldn’t currently be in this situation. Matter of fact, if he had never let his curiosity get the better of him and followed that mysterious pull, he would have never met Day in the first place. Then, he would have no idea of the complete and utter fuckery the universe had pulled on him and he would be able to sleep at night.

From the corner of his eye, he watched as Day lifted his wrist up to stare at his pulse curiously. The pulse that was no doubt telling Day things he didn’t want him to know.

“Eyes on the road,” Onyx murmured with a twinge of annoyance. “If you have a death wish, good for you, but you have a passenger who doesn’t in case you forgot.”

Pale blue eyes met his own. “Are you okay?”   


“Of course,” he lied, his gaze falling elsewhere. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“My pulse just suddenly skyrocketed like crazy and to be honest, it scared the hell out of me.”

Onyx smirked a bit. “That’s good.”

Day chose to ignore his needlessly cruel comments and instead sent him another look of concern. “Are you sure you’re okay? You’re not sick or… scared, or anything?”   


“I’m fine.”

That wasn’t exactly a lie. He was fine as long as Day wasn’t planning on doing what he expected.

 

Onyx stared with slightly wide eyes as Day parked in the parking lot of the restaurant. There was no way Day was serious. This had to be some sort of joke because what else could it be? This was a thousand times worse than what he had expected. He read the name of the restaurant over and over again because maybe he was reading it wrong. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself of that, the small phrase read the same.

_ Mon Chérie Bistro _ .

“Okay,” Day breathed out as he turned to Onyx. “Before you get mad—”

“ _ Day _ .”

“Just hear me out,” Day pleaded even as a smile threatened to pull at his lips. “Families come here all the time. Friends do, too. Just because it’s a french restaurant doesn’t mean it’s all about romance.”

“Of all the places you could have picked, why  _ this _ one?”

Day laughed even as he winced a bit when Onyx hit him on the arm. “The food’s really good. I thought you’d like it.”   


Onyx’s eyes narrowed in his direction. “Did you really? Last time I checked, we agreed we would only be hanging out. So why, in that nonexistent brain of yours, did you think I’d want you to take me to some expensive French restaurant that translates to ‘my dear’ in English? On a scale of ten to one, how stupid do you think I am?”

“Just give it a chance,” Day said. “It’s a good restaurant that has great food. That’s all that should matter; not whatever implications it might give off. I wasn’t lying when I said families and friends come here all the time. This experience will be whatever you make it.”

“Whatever,” Onyx finally agreed if only because he wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. “You lead.”

Day smiled. “Of course.”

As soon as they entered the small restaurant, the smell of freshly baked goods and perfectly cooked meals rang throughout the air. Glancing around the place, the layout was relatively simple. The soft browns and reds lent the bistro a warm sort of feel; nothing too extravagant or pushy. He was slightly relieved when he found that Day was in fact telling the truth and that all kinds of people were eating there no matter what type of relationship they shared but that didn’t completely mask his anxiety.

Despite how outwardly simple the place looked, it turned out the opportunity of eating there wasn’t exactly easy to come by. With high quality meals came high prices and people usually had to make reservations days in advance to be able to eat at the bistro. Onyx glanced up at Day as a lady led the two of them to a booth towards the back of the restaurant. He should thank him and he knew it but somehow, those two words seemed much harder to get out than any rude words that he had become so accustomed to letting fall from his lips.

A waitress came to tend to them as promised a few moments after the two of them got comfortable seated across from one another. She regarded them with a warm smile and set each of their menus on the table before saying, “ _ Bonjour _ ! I’m Cynthia and I will be serving your today. Can I start you off with drinks?”   


After the two of them answered water in unison, she asked, “Would you be interested in any of our appetizers at this moment or would you like some time to decide?”

“Can we both get the lobster risotto, please?” Day asked politely with a smile that the lady immediately returned before setting off to place their orders.

“Thank you,” Onyx said suddenly and to say it surprised Day was an understatement. 

“For what, exactly?” he asked.

Onyx murmured a thanks to the waitress when she returned to set their drinks on the table before once again leaving. He turned his attention back to Day with a shrug. “I don’t know. For bringing me here even though I still think it was a shitty idea.”   


“But you see it’s not that bad here now, right?”   


“Sure,” he shrugged again. “All I’m saying is I wouldn’t have minded if we’d went to some cheap fast food place. I don’t expect all that much from you, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” He took a sip from his drink before asking, “how old are you?”

Onyx frowned a bit. More so because he didn’t think to ask that very same question sooner. “I’m seventeen. You?”

“Seventeen.” Day regarded him with a look of curiosity. “Don’t take this the wrong way or anything, but you look younger. I think it’s more so because of your height—”

“Quit it.” Onyx kicked him under the table. “We get it. I’m short, so quit bringing it up.”

“It’s not a bad thing. I think it’s charming—”

Onyx kicked him again and this time, he winced. “Don’t forget our deal.”

“Yeah,” Day muttered, rubbing at his ankle. “I remember.”

Onyx smiled a bit. “Good. Then act like it.”

The more he was around the guy, the more it surprised him how much Day didn’t bother him. He wished with every ounce of him being that he could find something to hate him for but at the moment, he was coming up dry. Day had been nothing but kind to him and a little persistent but who was he to judge him?

Maybe the rest of this day wasn’t going to be so bad after all?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? If so, please leave a kudos or a comment down below! Feedback (both positive and negative) are welcomed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
